Sweeney Todd No Toby
by SavageAndWaffles
Summary: What happens if Ms. Lovett didn't grow that fondness for Toby, and let Sweeney Todd deal with him? Read to find out. First fic. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I like waffles. They make me smile inside. :D**

**I don't own Sweeney Todd. I just like to think about him. He's delicious XDDD**

**Well enjoy. Story + Reviews = Updates. Which means if I make the story but no one reviews then you won't hear from me for a while. Your loss.**

"Well," Ms. Lovett's annoying and endless chatter continued. "I'll soon see to that."

Sweeney Todd was hunched over the small window of his shop. Ms. Lovett stood behind him, talking about Johanna coming home. Sweeney didn't quite believe Anthony about her coming. He would see her for only an hour or two, then she would leave him forever, eventually married to the sailor. Well, seeing her for only a while was better than nothing, right?

_Right?_

His eyes fixed on the two people headed towards his shop, and he glared at them, ignoring Ms. Lovett's voice. She soon joined him when there were no words from him for too long. She understood. That damned Pirelli and his assistant were back, and asking for trouble.

"'Ello. Wot's he doin' here?" Ms. Lovett looked at Sweeney, wondering if there was something he knew that she didn't.

"Keep the boy downstairs." Ms. Lovett nodded, knowing what was to happen to that dreadful Italian.

She made her way down the stairs, where Signor Pirelli and Toby waited. "Signora," Pirelli said. "Is Mr. Todd at home?"  
"Plyin' his traid upstairs." She looked at the boy. "Hey, do you mind if I gave the child a pie or two?"

"Si, si, si, whatever you want." His eyes were focused on the stairs, and he slowly made his way up. Ms. Lovett led Toby into her shop. "Close the door. I'll get you a nice, lovely pie." She plopped a pie onto the plate in her hand, and gave it to Toby. He grabbed it, and ate very fast. He must not have been fed properly.

"Me Albert 'ad a nice appetite, such as yourself." Ms. Lovett commented. "He gorged himself to blotation, 'e did." She turned to the boy, and couldn't help but notice his ridiculous amount of hair. "'E didn't have your nice head o' hair, though." The boy snarled and put down the pie. "Actually, if you really want to know the truth, it gets _awful_ hot!" He removed the wig and scratched his head. Ms. Lovett ignored the boy and looked up to the ceiling, where she heard footsteps pacing the room above.

Sweeney stared out the window in shock. He didn't expect Pirelli to know he was really Benjamin Barker! He was barely recognizable, he admitted. But Pirelli knew. He knew....

"Don't remember me. I can tell. Why would anyone?" Pirelli asked, picking up one of the razors from the table. "I was just some worthless boy you hired for a while to sweep up the hair." He smiled at the razors. "But I remember these. How could I ever forget you, Mr. Barker?

_That's not my name, dammit!_ Sweeney screamed in his mind, but his body remained still and calm. His throat was dry from shock, his knees barely trembling, and hands balled into fists. He was angry, sad, worried, and even sympathetic. How Pirelli had become this, he did not know. Wanting to cure his aching throat, he walked to the small stove, where the kettle waited for the water to bubble.

"So, has we got a deal, then? Or should I run down to me old pal, Bealde Bamford?" Pirelli's voice was heard behind him, in a strict tone. "Wot do you say to that now, Mr. Suh-weeney Todd?" He broke into gasps of laughter, and Sweeney couldn't take it anymore.

He grabbed the kettle and began swinging it at the man.

_Clank._

Ms. Lovett and Toby looked up at the ceilling, where the strange noise came from.

_Clank._

_Bang._

Something heavy had fallen to the floor above. There were eight more clanks, then another heavier one. Then silence.

The boy looked worriedly at Ms. Lovett, and she tried her best to lie. "Oh, Mr. Todd up there - The clumsiest thing you'll ever meet! Always trippin' on 'is own feet an' makin' a rucuss! The man is made of chaos, I swear it." The boy giggled, obviously believing what she said.

"Now. How'd you end up with that dreadful Italian?" Ms. Lovett asked.

"'E got me from the workhouse.... Been there since I was born." He looked down sadly, but Ms. Lovett cared little. He's a boy. He could learn.

"Oh, God!" Toby jumped up, his eyes filled with panic. "He's got an appointment with his tailor! If he's late, he'll blame me!" He rushed out, before Ms. Lovett could protest.

Toby ran as fast as he could, almost flying up the steps. When he reached the door, he didn't bother to knock. He ran in.

"Signor! You've got an appointment!" His eyes grew just to see Sweeney pouring himslef a cup of tea.

"Signor Pirelli has been called away. Better run after him, boy."

"N-no, sir, I think I'm best by staying here. If he can't find me, it'll be a lashing."

Sweeney fixed his gaze on the fingers sticking out of the chest the boy was sitting on. If the boy found out, he would run to the law before anyone knew it. He had to get the boy out!

"So." Sweeney looked kindly at the boy. "Ms. Lovett gave you a pie, did she?"

"Yes, sir. She's a real lady!" Toby smiled, and Sweeney nodded.

"That she is."

He was startled when he saw one of the fingers twitch.

"But, a young boy such as yourself has a hungry stomach, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir...."

Sweeney gently pulled the boy off of the chest and led him to the door. "Why don't you wait for your Signor downstairs? I'm sure there's still plenty of pies."

"No. I should stay here."

Sweeney was annoyed, but thought fast. "Tell you what. Tell Ms. Lovett I said to give you a nice, big tot of gin!"

The boy beamed up at him. "Thank you very much, sir!" He ran out, and Sweeney looked out the window, waiting until the boy was gone. Then, he headed to the chest, and opened it.

"That boy is drinkin' me to death!" Ms. Lovett sighed, looking at Sweeney's back. "How long 'til that Pirelli gets back?"

Sweeney finally turned to face Ms. Lovett, revealing a bloody sleeve. His eyes remained on the blade he was cleaning. "He won't be back."

She gasped quietly. "Mr. T, you didn't!"

Sweeney put his eyes upon the chest, hinting that the body was stashed away in it. Ms. Lovett looked unsurely at him, before closing the door and heading towards it, keeping her eyes on him the whole time. She finally tore her sight to the chest. She opened it so very little, and closed it immediately with a louder gasp.

"Are you barkin' mad? Killin' a man wot done you no harm!"

"He knew who I was." Sweeney looked seriously at her. "He was to blackmail me. Half the profits, for the rest of me life." Ms. Lovett sighed. "Oh, well. That's a different matter, then. For a moment there, I thought you really lost it." She searched the body's clothing, retrieving a small purse. "That'll come in handy." She turned to Sweeney. "So, um.... Wot are we to do about the boy, then?"

"Send him up."

"Oh, we don't need to worry 'bout him, he's a simple thing - "  
"Send him up!"

"A boy? You plan on killing a boy? Why?"

"He will find out, Ms. Lovett." Sweeney glared at her, and he put the knife in his holster. "He is clever. We aren't to get away with this."

"Oh. Well then, I'll go get him...." Ms. Lovett walked out, and a few moments later the boy had trotted up the steps.

**What's going to happen? Huh? HUH?! Actually, I haven't made up my mind well either. So, send your lovely reviews, and if you have any suggestions please do make them. Remember. No reviews, no updates. And that's that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope I'm doing this right o___O Well, I love all you, I literally jumped about ten feet in the air with your reviews. So thanks, I love ya bunches! ;)**

**I don't own Sweeney Todd. Trust me. There would be a shirtless scene. :D**

**BTW. There is supposed to be a skip-scene, so you have to miss Pretty Women, Epiphany, and Little Priest. I'm so very sorry. That's how unimportant Toby is.... XDD**

Sweeney Todd sharpened his knife in silence. He was very impatient. The footsteps came, then disappeared. He didn't feel like checking if the boy was hurt, because he was Sweeney Todd, and didn't care about anyone else. So he continued to sharpen.

_How am I supposed to do this?_

The kid was - obviously - just a kid. Yes, he wanted to feel blood on his face and arms, all over his knife, but could he do this to a boy? He felt like a naive fool, just like Benjamin Barker. He ignored the innocent man's thoughts and continued sharpening when the door swung open.

Toby was assisted by Ms. Lovett. The small child held the bottle of gin in one hand, the other one grasping Ms. Lovett's shoulder. She was almost carrying him. Why was she there? She would not need to see what was to happen.

The boy was almost drunk.

Ms. Lovett, obviously tired enough as it was, dragged Toby to the chair and sat him down. He looked confused, but still was slightly sober. Not much, though.

This would be easy.

"Wot'd I do now?" The boy mumbled. I looked at Ms. Lovett. "Leave." She considered, but I glared at her and she rushed out. I turned to the boy, razor in hand.

"You isn't to lash me, will you? I don' want to - " Toby coughed and looked at me again, more focused. "Wot happened? Someone in trouble?"

Sweeney sighed. "Boy. Listen to me. Did Signor have any relatives? Any friends in this area?"

Toby thought. "He.... Not that I know of. He didn't never spokes to me about any friends. No, he had no family, least he didn't tell me...."

"No one was going to visit him? Alright. So, if he just disappeared, what would happen?"

"I'd go lookin' for 'im, not like I'd want to...." The kid closed his eyes. What a perfect moment.

_Slash._

Toby's eyes opened wide in shock, and stared at Sweeney. Blood from his neck poured down his shirt, onto the chair, onto the floor. His gin fell with a loud _crash_ into one of the puddles. He stared at Sweeney for the longest time, as if to say "_You think you can get away?"_ But the look was interrupted by his eyelids drooping over his eyes, and his head slumped over.

A pang of guilt almost swept over Sweeney.

_Almost._

He walked to the body, picked it up, and threw him in the chest with Signor Pirelli. He cleaned up the blood and gin and walked down to Ms. Lovett.

"It's done." He looked over at her, while she made another pie. She didn't respond.

"Did you care for the boy?"

She looked up at him. "No, of course not! I feel only a tad horrible for the boy. He was only - wot - ten?"

"Well. We aren't to end up in the gallows. That's all that matters." He looked outside. Busy people roamed the streets in all directions, talking to others about useless things that were soon to be forgotten. What fools.

His eyes widened when he saw the Beadle and Judge. Beadle Bamford was pointing up to his shop, and Judge Turpin nodded, and began walking over. Sweeney ran out to greet him.

"Good afternoon, sir." He bowed slightly. "Have you come for barbering?"

"Yes, sir. Mr...... Todd, is it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Nice to meet you. The Beadle tells me of the contest you competed in with Signor Pirelli. He declares that you are the most accomplished barber of all the city."

"That is very gracious of him sir."

The two men walked up to the shop, Sweeney trying to hide a maniac smile.

Ms. Lovett rushed to the couple coming in. "'Ello, you here for a pie?"

The woman, who looked young and beautiful, smiled politetly. "Yes ma'am, and me husband would like a shave afterwards."

"Oh, of course. I will be right back." Ms. Lovett sighed as she headed to the bakehouse.

Her job, of all the jobs in London, maybe even the whole continent, was the worst of them all. Sweeney would deal with his customers, and use his fancy trap door to bring them into the bakehouse. Ms. Lovett would have to remove their clothes and throw their meat into the grinder. She had to admit, though - it was better than no customers at all. The flavor of their friends or family, or maybe their neighbors, was apparently very appetizing.

She felt bad for what Sweeney Todd was. She looked into his eyes often, trying to see something, _anything,_ but she saw sadness and emptiness. Nothing more. She remembered the man he used to be, Benjamin Barker. He used to be a sweet man, happy, gifted, _loved...._ But he had to have Lucy for a wife, and get sent off to prison for something he didn't do. She had missed him, but barely even recognized the man when he returned. But she knew by his reaction to his wife's story that he was back. And now, he spent every day killing men, trying to get to the Judge. Judge Turpin had come to his shop, but ran off when Anthony bursted in, talking about Johanna and their plans to escape.

Ms. Lovett sighed at the thoughts and pulled out a tray of pies. She walked up out of the bakehouse, wishing she had an assistant to help her. There was no one there to help her, though. She had no one.

Walking outside, she was interrupted when Sweeney nearly ran into her. He growled, grabbing her arm and led her inside.

"You're working slow. Now people are leaving." Ms. Lovett looked at him, slightly annoyed. "Well, if you'd get your bloody 'ands off of me, I could move faster!" He obeyed and leaned against the wall while he watched her serve the pies. Yes, people _were_ leaving. But it wasn't her fault she couldn't move fast enough!

"Leave."

Ms. Lovett stared at him, and he stared back, with more of a glare.

"Leave."

"Wot's goin' on? Do you need - "

_"I said leave!"_

Ms. Lovett put her head down as she walked out of the shop. That damned barber. Always yelling and being aggressive. What happened to his heart?

Sweeney sighed as he pulled out paper and a quill pen. That bloody baker. Always being confused and flirtatious. He refused to give in to her dreams about getting married by the sea and raising a family. He _had_ a family, and he hoped to see his daughter tonight. But his wife, Lucy.... She was lying in ashes. That still didn't mean he needed Ms. Lovett hanging over his shoulder!

He wrote furiously on the paper, playing a small "trick" on the Judge.

_Dear Judge Turpin:_

_This letter has been written with a great deal of urgency. I am warning you that the sailor has abducted your ward, Johanna._

_I convinced the boy to bring her over here, and you could come while he leaves to get a carriage. You must be here at my shop at midnight, sharp._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Sweeney Todd_

He grabbed the letter and walked to the Judge. Now he had to go over to the Judge, and had to hope that he would actually listen to him.

But, why write a letter if he was going to visit him?

Sweeney almost yelled at his stupidity, crumbling the note and throwing it in the far corner of the shop. He then stormed out, heading for the Old Bailey.

"Judge Turpin!" Sweeney yelled when he saw the man walking down the street. The Judge looked at him with a glare, and continued walking.

"Sir!" Sweeney ran up beside him. "Sir, I must inform you - "

"Of what? That that Anthony boy is to ruin my ward's life? Thank you, but no."

"No, sir. This is very urgent. It has to do with Johan - "

"I do not wish to be tempted to hear your voice! Leave me be, before I send you off to prison or someplace worse."

_I'm not going back there!_ Sweeney growled in his mind, but continued. "Sir! You must listen - "

"Guards!" The Judge yelled, trying to find the police to arrest Sweeney, but he had already fled down the road, back to 186 Fleet Street.

**Yes, I know! This one was pretty sucky. But, if you review, I can update, and as I said before, you just need to make a suggestion of what should happen next. I really don't know what's going to happen. So, my loves, send the reviews and I will get back to you as soon as possible ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again with chapter three.... The Sweeney Todd life is the life for me! Okay cheap rhymes o_O**

**Sorry about something - skip scenes were supposed to have extra spacing so if you got confused that's why :/**

**Really people. If I owned Sweeney Todd..... never mind. You don't want to know. XD**

**Enjoy. This is a BIT confusing.....**

Ms. Lovett sighed, waiting for Sweeney. How long does it take to tell someone a message? Maybe that man _was_ really clumsy, and ran into something. She thought about looking for him in the streets when he burst in. His face was red, he was breathing fast, and his hands were balled into fists.

"Wot happened, love? You look like you were chased - "

"I _was!_ Bloody man wouldn't listen to me. Sent guards to chase me, but I guess he gave up and let me be." He took deep breaths and looked over at her. "How am I supposed to do this now, when he won't be here at the appropriate time - the _only_ time?!"

"Calm down. He'll come - "

"No, he won't!" He walked up to me, glaring at her. "I tried telling him, but I couldn't even say Johanna's name without him interrupting me!"

"I feel the same as him." Ms. Lovett glared at him for a moment, until he became angry and pushed her, pinning her to the wall.

"_I need him here tonight! What do I do?!"_

Ms. Lovett sighed, still in shock of being pressed against a wall. "Look, just take it easy. Why would you need him anyway, love? You can 'ave your daughter back by the end of the day."

"He will still be alive, Ms. Lovett. He will still breathe oxygen through his worthless lungs, still send innocent people to prison - " He winced, ending his sentence. He let go of Ms. Lovett, and sat down at the table. "I don't know what to do...."

"No, love, you don't. We can see that." Ms. Lovett grabbed a glass and filled it with gin, and handed it to him. "Drink. We just need to think about this, dear."

"I've thought...." He sighed, not drinking from the glass. "I've thought for the past _fifteen years,_ Ms. Lovett. I know what I am saying. He has to be here tonight. It is the only night - "  
"And why is that, then? Wot make tonight so special?"

"_Because,_ I was to convince him that I got Anthony to bring Johanna here. He would come, and I would offer a shave, and he would take the offer. He would want to look appropriate for Johanna. Then, I'd deal with him."

"Well. I see." Ms. Lovett thought. This was difficult. The poor man was drowning in his revenge, not seeing the world, not caring what happened. Now, he had not thought of anything else to know what to do next. "Maybe, just _maybe...._ you should try waiting - "

"You told me to do that last time! And he ran away. I'm not letting him leave my grasp." He gulped down some gin, very furious with himself. "And, how should I trust anyone?"

"What's this all about, love?"

"Damn you. You should know."

Ms. Lovett sighed angrily and blinked back tears. "You need some time - "

"Get away from me!" He slammed the glass down. "I don't want your help, and I sure as hell don't need it!" He stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Ms. Lovett ran to her room and cried. Not for her, but for him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They did not open the shops that day. Sweeney did not feel like killing (although he was very angry) and Ms. Lovett didn't feel like throwing the bodies into the grinder. So, they left the shops alone and spent their time seperated in their own rooms.

After their arguement, Sweeney almost felt regret. He knew clearly that Ms. Lovett thought of him more than just business partners. Sure, they had been great friends fifteen years ago, but that was a different time. Things had changed.

Sweeney paced his room above, trying to sort things out. First off, Johanna was coming at midnight. He would somehow manage dealing with Anthony so his precious daughter wouldn't have to leave him again. And, Judge Turpin wasn't to be there. But he would soon learn of Johanna's escape from the asylum, and the Judge would surely begin his search for her at Sweeney's shop. How was he going to get his revenge if the Judge wouldn't even _speak_ to him?!

Then, an idea slipped into his mind.

He would break into the Judge's house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ms. Lovett sniffed, wiping away the last of her tears. She was sick - not in a literal way, but sick of Sweeney's obsession of avenging Lucy and his old life. She was sick of suffering through every second. She was sick of the abuse from him, while she remembered how nice he had once been. She was sick of the hurt that was heard in his voice. She was, plainly, sick.

She thought about talking to him, but he would threaten her, or pin her to the wall again. She hated that. She remembered that horrible day, while he was mindlessly having an epiphany, and nearly cut her throat, and he ended up on the floor, arms in the air, looking like a maniac. She hated seeing him like that, and she wanted to help him.

_I don't want your help, and I sure as hell don't need it!_

Because of those words, she knew she would surely die if she kept helping him.

She decided to check the bakehouse and make sure he hadn't opened his shop without telling her. She walked down the steps, opened the doors, and that horrible stench rose to her nostrils. How she hated her job! But, luckily, there were no new bodies, but she became worried. She did not hear the normal sound of his footsteps from the shop above. What was he doing? Maybe not pacing, but just standing at the window, or sitting in the chair. She decided to leave him be, to ponder in the past. She didn't need him. He was far better locked away in his room than down here, it seemed.

She went back to her own room and a wave of sleep overcame her. She collapsed onto the bed, eyes droopy and red. She wanted to help the one person she loved, but she happened to be one of the many he despised. Maybe someday, somehow, they could fulfill her dream and get married by the sea..... By the beautiful sea.....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The street was dark and wet from rain. Lamp posts gave off very little light, and only revealed more blackness. Every once in a while, a small voice may have been heard, or the sound of footsteps echoed through the darkness, but was otherwise silent. In the upper-class street, a certain building stood, waiting.

Sweeney crept down the street, eyes on that house. Unseen memories came to his mind - his sad, lovely wife walking with Beadle Bamford into the house, drinks being given to her, and the Judge creeping closer and closer to her, and then -

He couldn't bear those thoughts. His wife was dead, and all the Judge's fault. He should have known. Had he not wondered if Lucy's husband would ever escape from Australia? He had now, and he had better enjoy the last few minutes he had. Sweeney would _not_ let him escape again.

He quickly ran over to the door, hoping he was not seen through the windows. If he was, he would have to say goodbye to London again, to his home, and to his razor clutched tightly in his hand. He hated London, for sure, but he still had no where else. London was, unfortunately, a home for him.

"You shouldn't be 'ere, sir!" A woman's shrill voice was heard behind him. He turned to face that beggar woman he had seen time and time again around his home. She had a hat pulled low over her face, so he had never known what she looked like until then. Her eyes were wide, she had a strange smile, and somehow looked familiar. She spoke fast and in a high-pitched voice. "This is the great Judge Turpin's 'ouse, it is!"

"Bug off, woman. I need to be here." He turned to the door again, but she grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, has I seen you here before, mister? You look like - "

"I said _bug off._" He showed the razor, and she immediately ran down the street, whispering things about demons and hell. What a strange woman. How could she recognize him? He had barely lived here. He turned to the door once again, and put his hand on the handle. Surely, it was locked.

But it wasn't.

The door opened easily, and the man crept inside, shutting it quietly behind him.

**Yep, I'm a freak-o. Sweeney is officially a burgular. Okay, YES I KNOW they are getting worse and worse, but that bloody Toby had to get himself killed! Stupid kid. Wait.... I made that happen X________x lol**

**Alrighty then. Another suckish chapter. I'm not doing good. But, remember? Suggestions. Got any ideas? Go ahead, tell me. I'm glad to make ya smile! :)**

**P.S. I'm having computer issues, so I might not be able to get on for a while. FAIL. T-T lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello loves! Marissa is a stalker.... XD BTW do you have an idea what's going on? Ya haven't seen the movie yet. You sad person. :P Well then, I love your reviews, all of ya. They make me smile :D**

**Now then... as usual, I'm telling you I am not the owner of Sweeney Todd. I think it's Stephen Sondheim. So we can give him a big fat kiss XDDDD Okay no.**

**Well then..... I hope I can keep up some excitement. I can be boring in the real world.... But fanfiction is something else, right? I hope so. :)**

His fist tightened around her neck, and her vision was blurry.

Ms. Lovett was deep in her sleep, having another nightmare that Sweeney was murdering her in the most possible way. But there was something about this one, something strange. He didn't seem happy about killing her, he seemed like it was against his will. She was worried for him.

He stared into her eyes, pressing her harder against the wall. "Why would you lie to me?" His voice sounded sad and desperate.

Yes, she had truly lied to him. She told him his wife was dead. But, in a way, she was! The arsenic hadn't literally killed her, just who she used to be. She was just another beggar in the street now, desperate for money, and cold and hungry.

Somehow, she had managed to speak. "Would you want to see your Lucy like that?"

"I would still love her!" Then, she awoke, sweating and shaky. She could't handle those dreams. They came, almost every night, making her think they could never love each other. But she denied them, trying to be optimistic. He just needs time to settle down. It wasn't long ago when he was heading back to London. He might have thought it was akward between them. Maybe, he was just scarred for life. Either way, it couldn't be the end.

She got out of bed and looked out the window. Street lamps barely lit the road, making it look eerie and dangerous. She guessed it might be about ten at night, so she headed to the kitchen to fix a quick dinner for Sweeney.

She was still a little scared about seeing him. They didn't argue much, but he never said he didn't need her. At least he hadn't killed her. Maybe that was one reason he disliked her - she looked on the bright side all the time. He made it look like he _wanted_ everyone to deserve to die.

She headed up the steps with a pie and gin, and knocked on the door. "Mr. T? Thought you might be hungry." All she heard was the soft whistle of wind, so she opened the door. The complete darkness almost startled her.

"Mr. Todd, why didn't you light a candle? It's dark as - " She stopped. Was he in there? "......Mr. T. You in there, love?"

Suddenly, clouds parted, and moonlight lit the room. This room had already looked dangerous enough, but it looked even worse at night. It was almost as though he _told_ his customers he was to kill them.

She set the tray down, and walked inside.

He was nowhere to be seen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The house seemed bigger on the inside than the outside. The walls were nicely decorated, furniture clean and proper. The seperate rooms were larger than usual, and contained more than a normal room as well. The bloody thief was spoiled rich!

Sweeney pressed against the wall in the main room. He heard voices - womens' voices.

"Don't you think you should check that door?" One woman said.

"No, 'course not, I think it's locked." An angrier, more annoyed woman muttered.

"If you aren't to check, I may have to do so." He heard footsteps getting close, and he ran behind one of the many couches and waited.

A young maid, maybe about thirty, was walking to the front door. She opened the door, and looked both ways, as if expecting an intruder. She sighed, angrily, and closed the door, locking it right after. "You were wrong!" she shouted, making sure the other woman heard. She walked back into whatever room it was, and Sweeney heard her scolding the other one in a matter of moments. He got up, and began his search.

The first room he checked was apparently a closet. There were mops, brooms, and buckets to be filled with water. He closed it, quickly checking the next room. It looked like another living room, and it was unoccupied. He left and started for the next room.

He grew tired of searching room to room, but he did not give up. It was good he did not, because by the time he was at the second floor he heard voices emerging from the closed door to his right.

"No! That's impossible! How did she escape?" The Judge's voice made Sweeney smile.

"We - they don't know. Mr. Fogg came out of the cell she was locked in, all scratched up and bleeding. He says a young man names Anthony grabbed her and got out. Otherwise, we know nothing of where they went to."

"That damned sailor - We must find her!"

At that moment, Sweeney burst in the room, razor tight in his grip.

"Well, I could have told you sooner, but you shooed me away. What a shame!" he exclaimed, edging closer to the man he despised.

"How did you get in here? The door was locked!"

"Actually, it opened easily. One of your maids was careless and forgot to lock it."

He sighed heavily, motioning for the young woman - another maid or servant - to leave. She rushed out immediately, and the Judge looked back at Sweeney. "What is it you want from me?"

"Seeing as you sent me to Australia for a very long time, and then brutually raped my wife and held my daughter captive, I believe I want you dead."

The Judge's jaw dropped and glared back at him. "You. Benjamin Barker! But - I sent you away for life!"

"Yes, you sent Benjamin Barker to his death. But another man has taken his place to avenge him." At that moment, he lunged towards the man and brought the razor into his neck with as much force as he could.

They both fell to the floor, Sweeney stabbing the man repeatedly, not just on his neck but everywhere. The Judge couldn't scream - only a choked squeak could escape his cut and bloody throat. He stabbed the man over and over until his arm ached. He stared at the gory body before him.

_It's done._

He stood up, and glanced at his razor. He had fulfilled his promise - It was dripping rubies, and it had never looked more beautiful. He closed the blade and slipped it into its holster. He left the room, and nearly bumped into the maid, who screamed loudly and fell to the floor. More servants and maids noticed him while he made his way to the front door. He unlocked it in a rush and ran down the street, laughing insanely and legs pushing him farther than he had ever gone before.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ms. Lovett was shaking. He had been gone for a while now, and she was worried. Where had he gone? Why did he leave without telling her? Was he okay? She would fall apart if he was harmed. She had thought about going out there and searching for him, but if he returned and she did not notice, he would wonder where _she_ was. So, she waited patiently.

She soon saw a figure running like a maniac down the street, bathed in blood. She knew it was him. He had run up to his shop, and she followed close by. "Mr. T, where you been, love? And why are you bloody?"

"You....." He gasped, trying to breathe. "You should have seen the look on his face when I told him who I was. And now, I can have Johanna back in only about two hours, and I won't have to worry about her getting taken from my grasp again!"

Ms. Lovett breathed deeply. "I hate to ruin the glorious moment, but you have to worry about Anthony as well."

"Yes - they will possibly be here sooner than expected. I overheard the Judge talking about their escape from the asylum already." He sighed, catching his breath. "Don't worry; I have _many_ things to be concerned about."

They both heard voices outside the shop, a young man's and a woman's voice. He would know the man's voice anywhere.

Anthony and Johanna were back.

**Hehehe..... I'm a bad person who just left a rather large cliffhanger. I must be punished! LOL......**

**Alrighty then. I actually have a plan now.... I had noticed how fast the story is ending. I hate it when stories end. *tears* SOOO...... I'm stretching it out a little. And I'm sorry..... I don't think I want a sweenett. Ms. Lovett deserves to be hated for lying to my husband - ahem, Sweeney XDD**

**Happy? Snape - ahem, Judge Turpin died the death he deserved. We can smile again! I thought it'd be funny to make Sweeney laughing while running down the street. So there you are. I will update as soon as I can, loves! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my darlings. I didn't think I'd be able to update until Monday, but..... Long story. :/**

**WELL. The possibility of me owning Sweeney Todd is as possible as a bunny jumping out of this screen and attacking people. So I guess I don't. :'(**

**Enjoy. I hope...... XDD**

"I can hear them upstairs! Come, Johanna." Anthony tried to soothe young Johanna, who was shaking uncontrollably. "Don't worry. The danger has past us, and we will be at peace."

"No, Anthony." Johanna sighed and looked into his big eyes. "The danger will never escape us."

"I promise you. I care about you more than anything in the whole world. I will fight for you, if I must. So will Mr. Todd. He told me so. He sacrificed so much to help you!" He held Johanna's small hand tight in his grip as they headed up the stairs to Sweeney Todd's Tonsorial Parlor.

Suddenly, a panicking Ms. Lovett bustled out of the room. "Ah, Anthony. Mr. T is jus' changin' his shirt - you know how clumsy 'e is - spilled his drink all over 'im, he did!" She let out a strange laugh, and took a quick glance at Johanna. "Ah, who might this be?"

Anthony smiled, as though he was proud of his prize. "This is Johanna. I had to dress her as a sailor so no one would recognize her. Now, I will be off. Please take good care of her. I just need to get someone to take us away."

"No problem, love." She smiled at Johanna, who bowed her head shyly. "Now, now, love! No need to be shy. We is to be great friends, you an' me." Ms. Lovett put an arm around Johanna's shoulder and led her into the shop.

They went into the parlor and sat down on the sofa by the fireplace. Ms. Lovett could see cleary that Johanna had her father's eyes. She was amazed at how beautiful little Johanna grew up to be, and how well she resembled her parents.

"Now. I was curious 'bout somethin'." Ms. Lovett gazed at the young lady in front of her. "What possessed you to follow along with that lad? You haven't known each other long."

Johanna looked down. "You see, I had lived in that same home for so long, and never saw the world. Therefore, when I learned that I had a chance to get away, I was more than happy to take it. It feels nice to be on the outside of the barred cage."

"I understand. Sometimes you just want to let go." Ms. Lovett sighed, and remembered Sweeney's story. "Listen, love. There are people out there - some people nice, and some dangerously not - and seein' how you are just so young and unfarmiliar with the world, I must tell you now that it is not a heaven you may have dreamed of. There _are_ people out there who will do whatever it takes to hurt you or Anthony."

Johanna seemed shocked with the sudden outburst. "W-what do you mean by bad people?"

"There are men out there who will do anything to have full possession over you. Even if you were married, that can't stop those men. _Always_ be cautious, dear, or you'll - " She stopped in mid-sentence.

_Or you'll end up like your parents._

".....Or what?" Johanna was curious, and had an understanding expression.

Ms. Lovett sighed, feeling defeated. "Or you'll have it all taken away from you."

The two women turned their heads behind them when they heard the footsteps. Sweeney, a new shirt on, stood in the doorway, eyes on Johanna. He did not seem to recognize her because of the clothes. "Who is he?"

Ms. Lovett laughed a nervous laugh. "This is Johanna. Anthony dressed her as a sailor lad to prevent her from being recognized. Johanna, this is Mr. Todd."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Johanna couldn't take her eyes off the barber. He stared at her, as though staring into the past. He finally spoke:

"You look just like her."

".....Like whom?"

He suddenly surfaced back to present time. "Nothing, ma'am. Nothing."

Johanna smiled politely at Sweeney. "Oh, you can..... You can call me Johanna."

"Oh." He looked at the floor. "It was nothing..... Johanna."

Johanna did not take her gaze from the man. He looked sad, and she wondered why. From how good his business was, he must have been rich, which seemed like all a man could ever ask for.

Ms. Lovett cleared her throat. "Uh, Mr. Todd..... Why don't you come in here and we can chatter away? If you need some gin - "

"Oh, no, thank you. I'm fine." They gazed at each other. Sweeney's gaze said _Bug off before I hit you_ and Ms. Lovett's said _It takes time, just be patient._ Finally, he sat down on a chair close to the sofa the others occupied.

All of them were silent for what seemed hours. Finally, Ms. Lovett stood up. "My, my! 'Ave to prepare for the customers in the morning. If you don't mind, I'm going to make a few pies. Anyone want one?" The two shook their heads, and the akward silence continued. Johanna was almost sick from not speaking to many people for all her life, so she decided to make a conversation with Sweeney.

"So, Mr. Todd. How long have you been in the barbering business?"

"A long time."

"Really? I heard about your contest with Signor Pirelli. You must be great, sir."

"Thanks."

This man would be impossible. "Strange, is it not, that after that contest, Signor Pirelli disappeared. He must have fled from town with embarrassment!" She laughed quietly, and looked over at Sweeney. A small upturn at the corner of his mouth showed how little he was humored. She finally gave up with him, and continued to sit in silence.

The silence broke when policemen burst into the shop, soon followed by five or six women.

The maids!

Sweeney stood up, hoping to hide in the bakehouse before he was caught. A policeman was talking with Ms. Lovett.

"Ms. Lovett, where is Sweeney Todd?"

"He's - Wot'd he do _this_ time? Sending 'im back, are you? I won't speak a word!"

"He will be charged with the murder of the Honorable Judge Turpin! Where _is he?_"

"Honorable, my _arse!_" At that, the policeman grabbed Ms. Lovett, another policeman walking up to Sweeney's shop, and - unfortunately - one heading to the parlor. "There he is!" He shouted, and Sweeney broke into a run towards the bakehouse, hoping to find something usable as a weapon. He found a mop near the oven, and swung it at the man with all possible force. The man growled in frustration and took out his club, trying to beat Sweeney with it. Sweeney used the mop to block the blows, but when another man came in and hit him from behind, he couldn't help it. He dropped the mop with a loud moan, and the first guard hit his head with the butt of his gun. He fell to the floor, unconscious. The men dragged him out of the room, and Johanna protested to the Chief of Police. "Sir, what has he done? Why are you doing this?!"

"He killed the Honorable Judge Turpin tonight, not long ago."

Johanna stared in shock at the man. "But..... That's impossible.... He would never do such a thing!"

"Ma'am, how long have you known him?"

".....A few minutes....."

"Then you wouldn't know what he's capable of, would you? Come with me, now." Before she could react, she was dragged away with the policemen, Ms. Lovett, and Sweeney Todd.

**Ka-BOOSH. I'm horriblez, I defeated my one true love - ahem, Sweeney Todd XD I don't know if I typed enough, 'cause this is on my sister's laptop.**

**Well, goodnight. Suggestion with an s makes suggestions (IDK???) so I will need help. I see nothing for what I want to happen next. But I have ideas.... Well see you later. Will update soon as possible!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again, I am on my sister's laptop, and it screws up what I see. I HOPE I don't make it too short again T-T**

**I don't own Sweeney Todd. I just hit him with a gun is all XD**

**Do enjoy. I will be thinking this up as I go along. Haven't thought much lol.... o_O**

"Were you helping him?"

The guard stared at Ms. Lovett, waiting for an answer. She had been tied to a chair, after trying to escape her cell and attacking other guards. She knew they were going to deal with Sweeney, so she tried not to tell them too much.

"I _said, did you help him?_"

"No. I knew nothing of it." She didn't know if she should have said that. Her main goal was to keep Sweeney safe, not to keep _herself_ safe. She just didn't know what to say. She tried to think up a good excuse, but she was dizzy and nauseated, therefore she could not think straight.

"The other guards found only two suspicious items in his shop - a shirt and razor, both bloody. The maids told us he had run off immediately, and we believe he went straight back to his shop. Are you telling me you did not even _notice_ the blood on the razor and shirt?"

She sighed, unable to think. "No. I was making pies." She looked up at the guard. "Look, the blood was just a mistake. Sweeney doesn't kill. He's clumsy, and might have cut himself on accident."

"The maids saw him! We have proof - the Judge's body and the blood on Mr. Todd. We saw no cuts on the man, nor any bandages."

Ms. Lovett gave up. It was hopeless. If she had only convinced him there could be another way to deal with the past! Now, he would either be sent to the gallows, which they both dreaded, or he would be sent back to Australia. Hopefully, they would not find out who he was.

Ms. Lovett twitched angrily and looked back down. "He had his reasons."

"So you _did_ know? And what reasons are those?"

"Ask Beadle Bamford."

The guard left the cell. Ms. Lovett wondered where Sweeney was. What could they possibly be doing to him? She was worried. All she could do was wait.....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The demon barber awoke tied to a chair. He was in a small, dark room - a cell, maybe. It was too dark to tell. He didn't care - he simply tried to yank his hands out of the ropes that attatched him to the chair. He stopped when a man - the Chief of Police - opened the door and sat down on the chair across from him. He stared at the dizzy man in front of him.

"You've got a lot of trouble coming for you, you know that, right?" He laughed a deep-throated laugh. Sweeney looked the man in the eyes. "Damn you."

The Chief stood up and punched Sweeney in the nose. Sweeney showed no reactions. He just looked back at the man. "Where's Johanna?"

"Miss Johanna is in another cell, being asked questions." Sweeney looked away, ashamed of what he may be causing her. "Make sure she's okay. She had nothing to do with this."

"And why are we supposed to believe you?"

"We only met each other not long ago."

"And what about Ms. Lovett? What did she do?"

Sweeney looked at the man, doing his best to lie. "She did not know. I cared little for her, and rarely spoke to her."

"Really, now? She told us that you had your 'reasons.' She did not tell us, and called for Beadle Bamford. He will deal with her, though."

"No! She knew nothing of it!" Sweeney gasped, wondering what that bloody baker told them. He wanted to protect her - not because he loved her, but because he knew he must deal with his own punishment. But then again, she had helped him, and would therefore have to deal with consequences as well. He still refused to let this happen to her. "My reasons.... are only known to Judge Turpin, who is dead. You would not agree with them, and would think of me as a liar. My wife would possibly know, but she is dead."

"And who was your wife?"

He had nothing to lose. "Lucy Barker."

"Lucy Barker was married to Benjamin Barker, and he died in prison."

"From what I know, he _escaped_ from prison."

The Chief stood up. "You are _not_ Benjamin Barker!"

Sweeney smiled at himself. "No. Not anymore." The Chief stared blankly at the man. "I was one of the guards who escorted Mr. Barker to Australia. I know what he looked like, and you look nothing of him."

"It has been fifteen years in hell. You think I would look the same as I had?"

"Benjamin Barker is dead."

"If he died, then he has risen again."

"Nonsense!" The Chief punched him again, and stared at Sweeney for a few minutes. He gasped, as though he realized what was happening. "Can it be possible?...." He stared again, then finally left the room in dead silence. Sweeney chuckled under his breath, even when he knew he was going to die. He guessed he wouldn't escape, because the police knew both of his identities. They could track him down and send him back. Even at knowing this, he struggled against the ropes, trying to free himself, hoping he could free Johanna as well.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What all do you know of the case of Sweeney Todd?"

Johanna stared blankly at the guard. "I know nothing! I had just met the man when the guards came in."

"Really? We found some rather interesting information about him - his real identity is known as Benjamin Barker."

The name struck her like a slap on the face. "Benjamin Barker? That was.... my father's name."

"Yes. He told the Chief of Police his wife's name was Lucy Barker, and that he escaped to prison. We intend to send him back."

She already seemed to care about her newly found father. "No! You can't!"

"Why would you care, little Johanna Barker? You told me just now you barely know the man."

"Yes, but I could learn to love him like anyone would love their father. I knew nothing of him except his name and that he was locked in prison fifteen years ago. I felt sad for him and sympathetic, but if he came home I would love him dearly."

Suddenly, Anthony burst in the cell, and ran immediately to Johanna, hugging her. "Johanna, I'm so sorry...."

"Who are you, sir?" The guard grabbed Anthony from Johanna, and he turned to face him. "My name is Anthony Hope. Why is Johanna here? What is going on?"

"What do you know about Sweeney Todd?"

"Well..... He is a good, honest friend who speaks little. That's about it."

"Are you aware that he has murdered Judge Turpin?"

Anthony's jaw dropped. "No..... No! It's impossible - "

"How did you come to meet the man?"

Anthony tried to recover from what he just heard, but he could not stop thinking about it. Mr. Todd? A murderer? He wouldn't do such a thing.... Would he? "Let's see..... I found him on what used to be a raft at sea. He didn't tell me where he came from, just that his name was Sweeney Todd and that he needed to get to London soon. That is all I can remember."

"How long ago was this?"

"I think.... A few months."

"So, you knew nothing of his true identity?"

An eyebrow raised. "True identity?"

"The suspect's real name is Benjamin Barker. Fifteen years ago, Judge Turpin sent him to prison for the rest of his life. Most people who know him say he died there, but he tells the Chief that he escaped, heading out to sea. No wonder that is where you found him, Mr. Hope."

Anthony's heart was racing. His friend was actually a prisoner. What could he have possibly done?

"What..... Why did he get sent away?"

"Judge Turpin had told us he stole from his neighbors repeatedly."

"And why must Johanna be included in this?"

"She is his daughter."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ms. Lovett had finally untied herself, and she began rubbing her burning wrists. She quietly walked to the door and pressed her head against it. She heard nothing. She opened the door very little and looked around. There was no one there, so she guessed it was safe. She walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her. She then made her way down the hall, in search of Sweeney.

She turned corners, looking in the small window of every cell she passed. There was no one, and she became worried. What if they killed him?

She heard footsteps, and ran into the first empty cell she saw. Beadle Bamford made his way to her cell, and she quietly groaned. She had forgotten all about the man she requested seeing, and she would surely be caught soon when he was she was not in her cell. As long as Sweeney was safe, she couldn't care less.

When the man disappeared into her cell, she broke into a run, desperately trying to find his cell. She opened door after door, and nearly gave up, when she found him.

"Sweeney!" she shrieked quietly, and ran behind him and began untying him. He seemed to protest. "What the hell are you doing, woman?"

"Saving you, that's what."

"How did you get out?"

"I untied myself, which you apparently didn't." She smiled at the thought of doing something Sweeney couldn't.

"Ms. Lovett, how..... What...."

"I'm not letting you go back to prison. I won't do it. I've worked much too hard to let it happen, love." She freed him proudly. "There you are. Now, you need to run."

"What about you?"

"What _about_ me, dear?"

He blushed and looked down. "Are you coming with me?"

Tears sprung to her eyes. "I think it's best I stay and deal with the pain. I'm sick o' living."

"It doesn't mean suicide."

"Yes, love. It does." She took one of his hands. They would all die someday, right? There was nothing to be afraid of. "Listen, I've worked myself and hurt myself so that something like this wouldn't happen to you. Now, I must take the blame. I've lied to you, though. And I've hurt you. I'm sick of living with the pain of knowing this."

"Ms. Lovett, you are a bloody wonder. And yet, I listened to you. You're coming."

"I'm not letting you die. I will take your place. Someone has to."

Sweeney grabbed her arm and tried to pull her out of the room. "You can't think, pet. You are coming with me."

She roughly pulled herself away. "No. I'm not. Go now. Save your daughter. Start a life again. Forget me."

He stared at her, then lost his temper. "Forget you? How do I forget?!"

"It could have been so easy before this happened."

"I'm not forgetting, and you are not staying. I can't forget you."

They heard shouting. It was time. Ms. Lovett grabbed Sweeney's hands and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Forget me, and go. _Go!_"

As much as he hated it, he ran out. He checked the cells, in search of Johanna. Hers was not far from Ms. Lovett's, and she sat with Anthony on the floor. Her eyes were red from crying. He pulled them up, and Anthony began his usual questioning. "Mr. Todd, how and why - "

"Quiet. We need to get out before they find us."

Johanna didn't take her eyes off of him. Did he know he was her father?

Then, they heard a loud gunshot, and a wild scream. Ms. Lovett.

They shot Ms. Lovett.

After all she had done for him, and after all this time, they pulled the trigger on her.

Because of him.

He stood in place, forgetting Anthony and Johanna. They stared at the direction in which the shot was heard. "Mr. Todd, we have to.... Mr. Todd, I'm so sorry, but we need to leave."

_I will take your place. Someone has to._

_Now, I must take the blame._

_Forget me._

Sweeney remembered all this. Wherever she would end up, her ghost depended on him to escape. He forced his legs to push him, and he ran with Anthony and Johanna.

_Forget me._

**Ah! I love that character, but I needed to make emotion. I'm sorry peoples, at least she's somewhere better now! And no, Sweeney's not in love, he's just really guilty. I'm not a Sweenett fan o__O sometimes..... XD**

**Well, I hopefully can update tomorrow. Love you! Review. Suggest. Make me smile.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I typed this chapter, then.... my computer deleted it. :(**

**LIKE I SAID!!!! NO REVIEWS NO UPDATES! Only that cool MidnaLovesLinktotheendoftime person and I THINK my sister (or someone who acts horrifyingly JUST like her) reviewed, I think. But that "Midna" person is very cool. I made that person a favorite. Are you a chick or a dude? Just wondering.... I think you're a chick. I'll be ticked if you're a guy after I said that XD**

**I don't own Sweeney Todd. I just adore his purdy face, that's all. :P**

**Enjoy. Typing it againnn...... x.X**

Sweeney Todd, Johanna Barker, and Anthony Hope parted ways for a while. Sweeney headed back to Fleet Street (where horrible memories haunted him) to get his belongings, Johanna went to Fore Street to get her own belongings, and Anthony prepared the ship. Before they knew it, they stood on deck, watching the figure of London disappear very slowly.

"Mr. Todd....." Anthony stood with the silent man on deck, Johanna on the other side. Sweeney's eyes stared off into space, and he did not respond. "Mr. Todd, I am so confused. Why on _earth_ would _you_ kill Judge Turpin?"

He was silent for a while. He was not thinking about the Judge, or even Lucy. He didn't know he even _was_ thinking. Finally, he remembered Anthony's eager question. "He just.... He destroyed it all."

"What did he destroy? Did he hurt someone you cared about?"

"Yes."

Anthony took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Oh. I'm sorry...."

Johanna listened in closely. She knew what the barber was talking about.

Suddenly, Sweeney's eyes watered. Anthony looked over at him, concerned. "Mr. Todd.... What might be wrong?"

"It was my fault. She sacrificed everything for me, and now, even her life.... And I could only treat her worse every day."

"Ms. Lovett?"

"......Yes."

"Sir, it was not your fault - "

"Then whose fault _was_ it?!" He turned to face the sailor, tears threatening to fall. "I have hurt people, Anthony. I have hurt them physically. I have killed, nonstop. But Ms. Lovett was different..... I treated her worse than my customers. I treated her as a dog, and I let her throw me out of the room while she took the fate I deserved. She was shot, instead of me. I wanted to die, but she loved living...." He broke off, one single tear falling. He turned away, and Anthony was silent for a moment. "Mr. Todd, I'm so sorry.... I did not know."

Sweeney inhaled a sharp breath. "And now, you do." At that, he left, heading towards his cabin. He decided a good night's sleep might help. Anthony was shocked, for he had never heard so much emotion from the man. He crossed the deck, meeting Johanna, who had heard every word. "It's my mother and I that was hurt." Anthony hugged her close. "He'll be fine, I hope. I'd prefer keeping those razors away from him, though."

"I would, as well." She looked up to the sky, where thin clouds rolled by. "I wonder what became of my mother. I never heard about her. I would do anything to find out...."

"Then I will for you!" Anthony took her hands, looking her in the eye. "If you must know, I will find out for you. I will ask anyone, _everyone,_ even - "

He stopped short. "Maybe Mr. Todd could wait until morning, during breakfast. Otherwise, I will ask others who accompany this ship." Johanna smiled up at him. He had been so brave! He had risked his life to save her, and now he was going to help her even more. What more could she have ever asked for?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The farmiliar figure stepped closer to him.

Normally, in nightmares, Sweeney would dream about holding his Lucy, and she would disappear. Not this one. He was standing in what he thought was hell. There was black, everywhere, and he stood in a pool of blood. Before him stood the white shape of a woman, it appeared. This one was not Lucy's. The figure's hands were on her hips, wearing a - by the looks of it - a nice dress, hair pulled up in frizzy pigtails -

Ms. Lovett.

When he discovered who she was, more shape took place, and colors as well. He could see her pale-white skin, her sunken eyes, red lips, and her nice dress. He could see the lovely red hair pulled up as usual, and an expression she used whenever she spoke to him and he did not listen at all.

The pang of guilt swept over him once again, and he wanted to scream, to waken in his barber chair, holding the razor in his hand, Ms. Lovett coming up with breakfast, cheerful as always. But he knew, by how painful his heart hurt, that he would not wake up there.

"Ms. Lovett, I'm sorry....." he whispered. "I never meant to hurt you.

_Forget me._

"Do forgive me.... I should die."

_Now, I must take the blame._

"It was me. All my fault. I must die!...."

He woke up then, drenched in sweat. He was in the old, creaky bed in his cabin, just as he expected and dreaded. He sat there for what seemed like an eternity until he got up, looking out the small window. The sea was strangely calm, and a dim sun lit the waters, few clouds nearby it.

_Wake up, Johanna! Another bright, red day...._

He wondered when, and if, he could hold his long-lost daughter in his arms again. She still did not know, did she? He was worried she never _would_ know. He gave up wondering when a knock was heard at the door. "Mr. Todd? May I come in?"

"If you like."

Anthony stepped in, smiling as usual. "We will have breakfast in half an hour. Will you join us?"

"Alright."

"Thank you!" He seemed happy, and he walked out, leaving Sweeney alone once again. In the end, he had _always_ been alone, hadn't he?

He waited thirty minutes, then headed down for breakfast. There, Anthony and Johanna sat, talking about useless things, then turned their heads when Sweeney came in. He sat across from them, glaring at the platefull of food.

"Good morning, Mr. Todd." Johanna smiled shyly at him. "How did you sleep?"

"Morning to you as well. I slept fine...." He hated to lie, but he did not want to get into a discussion about it. He instead picked up his fork and poked at a piece of sausage. "And you?"

"I slept fine, as well."

Anthony and Johanna looked at each other, as though hiding something from Sweeney. They wondered when to ask him about Johanna's mother.

"After breakfast...." Johanna whispered, but Sweeney could not help but hear.

"Did you say something, Johanna?"

"Oh, no, sir." She quickly picked up her fork and took a bite of egg. Anthony followed along, and Sweeney became suspicious. What were they hiding?....

They ate rather fast, and they finished before they even knew it. Anthony and Johanna stared aat each other once more, and Sweeney just stared at the table, thinking about anything and everything, and yet nothing. He finally sighed, and stood up. "I'll best be off."

"No, wait!" the other two said at the same time, and Sweeney stared at them, sitting back down. "Alright. I guess I could wait...."

"Um, Mr. Todd...." Anthony began, "The guards told us some information.... about things you said."

Sweeney's heart stopped. "Oh, really?"

"....Yes. Apparently, your name is..... Your _real_ name is.... Benjamin Barker."

"Hm. Yes, I do recall saying that."

"Is it true?"

He hesitated, but then remembered how sick he was of lies. "Yes. That is my name."

"We wanted to know.... Are you, Mr. Todd, Johanna's..... Are you - "

"Yes. I am."

"Oh my God.... It's true...." Johanna whispered, looking away. Anthony put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. It's fine...."

"Is it bad that I am her father?"

"No, it's just.... rather surprising, honestly." Johanna managed to look at him. "And, I have a question only you would know the answer to. My mother, Lucy Barker.... What became of her?"

"Ms. Lovett told me.... She told me she was raped.... by the Judge." He barely spoke loud enough, recalling memories. "She told me she drank arsenic and killed herself. That is all I know."

Johanna tried her best to hide wimpers, but knowing the sad truth of her parents was horrible. She finally got herself out of her chair and ran out. Anthony watched her go, knowing she needed some time alone. He looked back at the demon barber. "Mr. Todd, did you really.... steal valuables and riches from your neighbors?"

"No. They lied, so that damed Judge could have my wife...." He trailed off, remembering that last memory of his wife, as he was dragged away, seeing the Judge beside her, with a fake innocent expression. How could she have fallen for it? She had been fooled in the worst possible way, and now, unbelievably, she was dead. He refused to believe she was dead! He was fed up with questions so far, and left the room, heading back to his cabin.

Anthony remained where he was for a long time, thinking over things. This man had come to London to find his wife, he realized.

_You are young. Life has been kind to you._

_You will learn._

He went to his own cabin, and waited patiently for Johanna to be calm. He waited two long hours of reading and helping out with the ship, and finally knocked on her door. "Johanna? Are you alright?"

"Yes." Anthony walked in, seeing her on the bed with red eyes. "Johanna...."

"I'm fine. I just.... overreacted." Anthony sat down beside her, putting an arms comfortingly around her shoulder. She put her head against his chest. "I used to dream of them.... I would see my mother smiling at me, my father holding my hand.... But I will never experience that again."

"You may not have your mother, but.... At least you have your father."

"It is not the same. He does not love me like he would have in the past."

"Of course he does! When I met him, he talked on and on about seeing you again, and he helped me rescue you as well. He still cares, but it may just seem a little akward."

She smiled, and wiped away tears. "Maybe you're right."

They hugged each other for a while, thinking of where they should head. At that time, they were just getting away from London, not caring where they end up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

For the past few hours, Sweeney just stared out the window. He was rather annoyed at how Anthony could not stop asking questions! Did he not see he was a man of few words?

For some strange reason, he felt he had seen his Lucy recently. He knew she was dead, but he still felt she was alive....

_Even when they leave, they still are there. They're there...._

He refused to believe she had passed, but also refused to think of Ms. Lovett as a liar. Maybe it was a mistake, or a misunderstanding. Lucy could not be dead! Could she really bring a bottle of poison to her lips, not even thinking about her husband, daughter, and friends? It could not be possible. She wouldn't do that to him....

_Would she?_

At that, he refused to eat lunch as he thought of her old friends. He could ask them about her, and, hopefully, they would know.

**GAH. This one sucked. Just got back from the piano lesson.... So I'm thinking music XD**

**Pretty much, he's all guilty an' stuff, and Anthony is getting all nosy, and Johanna's sad, and Toby somehow managed to cause all of this. XDD**

**Will update soon IF YOU REVIEW! I want to find out what happens next as well, you know.... O_o**


	8. Announcement

**Hello. An announcement, that's all. Sorry D:**

**Well, I am doing very bad, I know. Everyone's out of character, and I have no idea what to say next. It makes it worse when school's about to be out, and I have a play **_**and**_** piano recital next weekend. Also, my brother is being his usual dumb self, and I am getting stressed out, which affects how I type. So, that's where you come in. If you have an idea of what should happen next, then tell me! When I said I needed suggestions, I didn't know how badly I really did need them. So help, guys! Basically, they are on the **_**Bountiful**_** and Anthony is planning to go to France and live there, maybe for the rest of his and Johanna's lives. And Sweeney doesn't want to believe his wife is dead, and his guiltiness is slowly passing. And he doesn't want to kill anyone because he got his revenge and he doesn't have the baker there anymore. Make something out of that please!!!!! :| I need help, so right now I am stopping the story until I get an idea. Sorry! I just want to make the story fun and worth reading, which is what it is not becoming.**

**I think I will blame Toby for these problems XDDDDD But still. Any ideas, even a **_**thought**_** can save this story. Please.... And I won't pay you. Too bad. Sorry. I will send you virtual money: $$$$$ lol.**

**Well help out, and the story will continue. Bye, for now, I hope.. :/**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello.... Sorry about no updates. So yeah, couldn't think of anything so I'm just gonna wrap it up and leave it at that. Next time I will think. But yeah.... I couldn't because I lost my best friend (GOD KNOWS WHY!!!) and I just finished up our play. So I couldn't think. Life's hard. Times is hard. Times is hard!!! Bum-bum. Hehehehe.....**

**I don't own Sweeney Todd. But I would gladly give my heart to him if I did :D Btw in this story I made a random character of me own..**

**Enjoy.... Or at least try o_______o**

It was about a month before they got to Paris. They had plenty of money (thanks to Sweeney's past business) so they bought a home similar to Ms. Lovett's -- The actual home was downstairs, and Sweeney's no-longer-murderous shop was upstairs, along with his own room. They lived long and happily together.

After what seemed a long time, Anthony and Johanna got married. Of course, although with a great deal of fear, Anthony had asked Sweeney if he could marry her. Sweeney yelled at him for a few minutes about how she was "a beautiful angel who needed a real man to care for her" and how he "did not trust annoying sailors" and then chased him out of the room with a razor in hand. But, afterwards, he thought about what he said. Johanna was a delicate creature like his mother and would need much care and respect. Anthony had loved her since he layed his eyes upon her through the window, and promised he would make her life long and happy. Sweeney just wanted his long-lost daughter to be happy, even if it meant losing her again. So, he met with Anthony again, apologizing for his outbursts and agreed with what he wanted. Not a while later, they were married, Johanna due with child. She begged Sweeney to let her name the child Benjamin if it was a boy, which he agreed. He was just so happy to have a grandchild soon, even if he felt old. He would have a family again.

Sweeney was walking to the market in search of a treat for his daughter and son-in-law when he bumped into a farmiliar woman. Ms. Lovett's old friend, Janet Gardener! She did not recognize him at first, but he gave his best Ben smile, and she caught on. They talked for a long time.

"How did you get out of that prison? We all knew you didn't belong in there...." Janet mumbled.

"I managed to be unseen when the guard forgot to lock the door." He smirked.

"You know, people are after you. Look at the signs." She pointed to a street lamp, with a well-sketched picture of him, his daughter, and Anthony. "Who are the other two?"

"My daughter and her husband." He barely spoke loud enough, and he pulled out his hat and placed it on his head. He hoped it would help hide his face.

"Li'l Johanna? She a beauty, Ben?"

"Just like her mother."

"Like she was then, or now?"

His breathing stopped. "What do you mean, now?"

"Lucy, like she is now. Babbling for alms in London, last I saw of her."

"She's alive...."

"Yes. Did you not know?"

He stared into space. The guilt with Ms. Lovett's incident disappeared, leaving anger. "Your friend..... Ms. Lovett told me she died of arsenic poisoning."

"Rather close, deary. But it drove her mad. She did not remember. Ms. Lovett asked her what you looked like, and she did not know a Benny. She did not know Johanna. Poor Eleanor was forced by law to throw her out into the streets, before she could hurt Johanna or herself."

"My Lucy is out there. Suffering every day." He attempted to walk away and head back to his home, but Janet grabbed his arm. He stared dully into her eyes. "What?"

"Maybe what Nellie did was for the best. It would be better for you to think she was in heaven instead of the hell called London. Do not worry! She would not ever remember a thing, and I'm sure Lucy forgives you."

Sweeney looked down. Ms. Lovett lied to save him, did she not? If he knew she was suffering, he would surely end up hurting himself. He looked back up at her. "She _better_ forgive me." He then yanked his arm loose and walked down the street back home, forgetting why he had even gone to the market in the first place.

He returned home to hear two voices crying - a girl's and a baby's. He ran into the room where the noise was coming from to find Johanna in her bed, sobbing harder than ever, holding a bloody bundle of clothes that held a small child, crying along with her. He did not see the doctors, nor Anthony, or even the room. He did not hear Anthony's soothing voice, or the sobbing duet. He only saw his daughter and grandchild. He paced over to Johanna and wrapped an arm around her, feeling her body heave up and down. He stared at the child, with eyes that struck him farmiliar - his daughter's eyes, which were like his own. The child could barely lift the eyelids, which drooped back down every time they did. "Boy or girl?"

Johanna took a choked breath. "Boy. Little Benjamin Hope." She smiled, more tears pouring over. Sweeney then noticed the small amount of black hair that lay upon the boy's head. "And he's got your hair." Johanna giggled to her father.

They washed the boy - Ben - and prepared for a new life.

Sweeney raised Benny like his own. He took him out for walks when he was old enough and comforted him when he was sad. Anthony had a job as a tailor and was not around much, but Johanna was always there. She and Sweeney were very kind to each other after all they had been through. They were a close family, even after Sweeney's death. He got pneumonia in January and have to stop his business.

"Johanna, you know I love you more than anything...." He held her hand as he stared at the ceiling. "Anthony is a good man. Don't you give up on him. Let Ben be a good man, and let him live a happy life.... Don't let him end up like me."

"Father, you are not a bad man! Never let someone make you think that. I'm proud of you for being brave. You stood up for your family."

"If I was a good man, I would not leave my family. My only family I've had, since..... How long?" The sickness did not help his memory of how long he was in prison. "Just promise me. If anything happens to you, do not give up. You have a wonderful son and husband to take care of."

A tear left Johanna's eye and fell to the floor. "I won't forget you."

He smiled. "You better not." He took in his last breath, and fell into peace.

Johanna never forgot what he said. She took great care of her family and made sure they were as happy as possible. Ben became a successful man and was soon a judge. He was not cruel and unfair, like Judge Turpin. He knew peoples' rights and knew what to do with the hell of Earth. People respected him, and he was well-known.

In all, their life was the best of them all. They had all learned lessons - Sweeney learned to forgive and forget, Anthony learned how to care for the one he loved, Johanna learned to help your family at any cost, and Benjamin learned to be a good man.

**(Tears gushing) GAHHH! Poor Sweeney love. I needed tragedy.... I mean for God's sake, Sweeney Todd is a story of tragedy. Someone made a review after that announcement and suggested Ms. Lovett did not die. I was going to do that BUT like I just said, Sweeney's purpose is tragic and his life sucks so yeah. I made my dearest die too.... :( The history of the world, my pet, is learn forgiveness and try to forget! I want to watch it now.**

**SO. Yeah sucky ending.... Could've been better, but I thought this up at random. Give me credit peoplesssss. Hehehe.... "You better not." HEYHEY! That song... "When I tell her I need her, she says 'You better!'" That reminds me of that song. I think it's by The Who. Maybe maybe not.**

**Well. Loves, farewell. YOU BETTER NOT FORGET ME! .........**

**OKAY extreme. I just hate to leave that's all. Well bye. Planning out a crossover.... How does Sweeney Todd + Final Destination sound? :DDDDD**


End file.
